Grown Up
by FatAmyIsAWESOMERebelWilson11
Summary: A little thing I came up with as the TDI cast grown up and have kids. Yes, Noah/Heather since they won't find anyone. And for you Cody & Sierra fans, he fell in love with her. So, Cody/Sierra. I may do a sequel.
1. Chapter 1: Only Grown Up

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is a story about how the life of Total Drama Island contestants are when grown up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, just their kids.**

* * *

Gwen had just left Trent and her daughter Cassandra to go to work. She now has long black hair with blue and brown highlights. She also wears a black shirt, and long blue skinny jeans. And black high tops.

She is 27 years old. She works at a shop for kids. Trent looks the same. Same hair, face, but taller, blue shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"But I don't think Melanie will like to play with Gwens daughter. Melanie is a bright kid. Cassandra is just a lame goth weirdo like her mom." Courtney hissed. Courtney has long hair, it's brown and she has a green skirt and a pink top. Then she has brown boots. And a ponytail.

Duncan wears UN-sagged jeans now (A/N: Thank God.) And a shirt that's black so he doesn't scare the kids. Then all black hair, no mohawck. And red shoes. Cassandra is 7 and she's brunette somehow. Maybe from Gwens mom. And a red and black dress with red & black shoes.

Melanie is 7, (A/N: every kid is 7, every adult is 27) and wears a bright dress and wears a ponytail and has black hair. Her and Cassandra are friends.

"But Cassy and Mel are best friends!" Duncan said.

Courtney kicked him in the stomach then slacked away. Gwen snorted and walked away.

"You'll pay for this Courtney!" Duncan yelled.

"Hey Owen. Check this out." Izzy said. They both worked at a bakery in Ontario owned by Owen and managed by Izzy.

Then Izzy ate a moldy pie & expired milk from 1,000 years ago. But then, she started pucking.

"I'm okay!" Izzy yelled.

Izzy has red hair still, now a green long sleeve and long green pants and green sandals.

She has short hair up to her shoulders.

Owen? He has blonde hair and a blonde mustache and an orange Canada leaf on his shirt.

He lost a few pounds!

* * *

**I don't feel like doing more. My hand hurts.**


	2. Chapter 2: Only For Crazy People

**A/N: **_I will like to give a shout out to Zgirlforever. She has a profile picture of Cody & Sierra, so they will be first. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or YouTube , only the kids._

* * *

Cody walked through the room. "DA BOMB WILL ATTACK DADA!" Tara yelled.

Cody looked at Sierra. She blushed. "Tara wanna tiara!" Tara said.

"Uh-oh. Look what's on YouTube." Sierra said. The video 'We Built Gwens Face' came on.

Cody was now taller, shorter hair, skinny jeans and a skinny grey shirt. And black shoes.

Sierra has a shirt that goes to her hips, long see-through sleeves with patterns.

Then long blue jeans and red high heels. Then she had brown hair in a bun.

Tara has a pink princess dress, (A/N: A present from Katie & Sadie.) and pink wedges, then pink gloves.

Sierra placed a silver tiara on top of Taras head. "Now go fly with us. Come die with us." Sierra sung. Right after that, Noah was in the window, with no body and a head and a hand only, pointing to them.

"That's my line. " Then Noah hissed.

Sierra and Cody stared at him. And stared.

"We don't need husbands, we have BFFL'S for life!" Katie & Sadie screamed.

Okay... let's see how Cody & Sierra are doing.

190 minutes later...

And staring, and staring and staring, and staring

Gwen & Trent?

Sleeping.

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Bridgette & Geoff?

Sleeping.

Z

Z

Z

Z

Everyone?

Sleeping

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

I guess that's all we have.

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

"That's all we have this time on Grown Up!" Chris yelled

"Um Chris?" Chef asked.

"Yes Chef?" Chris replied.

"That's the authors line." Chef said.

I was staring at him with a bloody knife.

He ran away screaming.

Me and Chef laughed.

Z

Z

Z

Z

Z

* * *

**A/N:**_ I'm feeling wierd and my hand hurts. Short update._

_R&R as always!_


	3. Chapter 3: Courtney Chat Part One

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own this.

* * *

**NINA'S P.O.V.**

I walked with my sister, Mary-Ann. My dad was the one who named me. Mr. Daddy guy is actually Mike Mitchell. My mother, Zoey Mitchell, "Mom, a new house? What about Seattle." I asked. "Honey- - back in my day- -" Dad began. "Dad, stop! I just wanna see if any other 14 year old!" I said._  
_

I went upstairs to my room. I think they didn't understand that. Did I tell you, I have autism. My sister has asburgers. I have MPD.

"Why honey bunch, we are different from your father's MPD, we help you." LaWanda said.

I decided to meet people.

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

A women around 27 with brown hair, and stuff opened the door.

"Well, hello. Are you new?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm Nina, we just moved in. My mom is Zoey and my dad is Mike. They are also from Total Drama. My- - - Girl we gotta- - - shut up LaWanda!" I screamed .

"Come in." She said. "I'm Courtney." Courtney said.

* * *

Don't feel like writing.


	4. Chapter 4: Courtney Chat Part Two

**A/N:**_ This is a 'Remember When?' stuff. Warning: This is rated H for Hilarious._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

"Okay, so Court and I make a little circle. Same with Gwen, Trent, the newest people; Mike, Zoey, and Izzy, Owen, Noah, Heather, and me and Court" Duncan Said.

"I prefer CourtNEY" Courtney yelled.

"What about me and Blainley?" Chris asked.

Blainley looked at him. "Remember that I am NOT your wife. Nor will I ever be." She snapped.

"Aww dang." Chris sighed.

"Hey, remember when Duncan shaved his Mohawk?" Trent laughed.

Everyone giggled.

(Flashback)

Duncan walked smiling. He tied his shoe when everyone stared at him. He smiled like he was on drugs.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Cliffhanger. Short. Review_


	5. Chapter 5: Courtney Chat Part Three

**Whoop! Love ya, hate ya, eat ya, wait, never mind about the cannibal part. *Shivers* Yep, so I can't wait for All-Stars! Again. I said it. Read this if you love Minecraft; Skydoesminecraft Adventures In The Nether. I'm ButterStickOfDeath.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I own it. Yeah, there's no Gwuncan. Incase you thought serious, I'm giving you a Warning.**

**Warning: I do not own Total Drama, I was being sarcastic. And if I did, there would be no Gwuncan, just Gwent, and Season 4 would have the same original Season One cast. Thank you for your time of reading the Warning whom I named Warning. **

* * *

"Cannibal on table, cannibal on table!" A yelling woman yelled at a messed up again Ezekiel chewed on her Codykinz leg. "Get off my husband's leg!" The woman yelled.

"Well, maybe we should get out of the house..." A freckled woman said.

"Yeah, Courtney. That will be good considering there's a cannibal at your kitchen table. There is one thing you should know. He's coming to eat Y-Y-Y-YOU!" Gwen said.

"Ahem, flashback!" Chris yelled. Everyone glared at him. The black haired man glared back. Courtney shoved a mirror into Chris' face. He screamed. "Ahh! Nononononononononononono! This isn't happening. NOOO! A grey in my hair! Oh, the pain, the pain, oh, the horror, the horror, NONONONONONONONONO! The drama, the drama."

"Umm, Chris, your kinda like the only dramatic one here." Gwen said. Everyone nodded. "So, GET OUT!" Everyone yelled. Chris looked hurt. "I will let you hear the flashback if you shut up." Gwen said.

"Okay, onward!" Chris yelled.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Duncan walked to his door. Everyone on McLain AVE. stared at him. _

_'Duncan?' Courtney looked confused. Duncan kissed Courtney's cheek. He grinned._

_'Notice anything new?' Duncan asked, tying his converse. Courtney nodded._

_'You shaved your mohawk!' D.J. and Dawn yelled. Duncan gave a grin._

_'Yep.' Duncan said. _

_End Flashback_

"Wow, seems like yesterday. Huh, guys?" Trent asked. Everyone nodded. "In that case, I've got the Nine Religon book!" Everyone groaned.

* * *

**My treat, next time, on Grown Up:**

**Trent makes people learn the nine religion. **

**After that, Courtneys NEW addiction:**

**Courtney tastes candy for the first time.**

**Question for today: **

**Gwuncan or Gwent?**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
